


Always in my Heart

by ravenclawthunderbird19



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, Tumblr Prompt, Young Newt Scamander, newt scamander - Freeform, snape is an even bigger asshole then he was in the hp books, tina goldstein - Freeform, young tina goldstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawthunderbird19/pseuds/ravenclawthunderbird19
Summary: Newt woke up really early that day. He was still having trouble processing the fact that he was really there. He was at Hogwarts. The time had come at last. He had been waiting for this ever since he found out what Hogwarts was.





	1. You Only Need One Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay so before you ask yes this was a tumblr prompt I am not creative enough to think of something like this on my own and the prompt was: "Newtina Hogwarts AU okay but like imagine they are best friends and have been since their first year and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah i can't spoil the whole story just yet this is not the actual prompt only the first part is real blah blah you'll find out more later."

Newt woke up really early that day. He was still having trouble processing the fact that he was really there. He was at Hogwarts. The time had come at last. He had been waiting for this ever since he found out what Hogwarts was.

His brother had gone to Hogwarts when Newt was 3 years old. He had always wondered where Theseus had been going for those 9 months, only coming back during the winter break and during the summer. So his mother decided to tell him about Hogwarts, and her adventures there. She also had told Newt about Theseus’s adventures there, based on his letters home. And Newt had wanted to go ever since them.

Theseus left Hogwarts when Newt was 8 to go become an Auror. Now he’s 19, and still an Auror. But now Newt was at Hogwarts. He was 11 years old. And he was eager to go learn things that his brother had told him about. Hopefully the lessons were as exciting as Theseus had always said they were.

Theseus had always been a very good student. He passed all his O.W.L.s with all “Outstandings”, passed all of his exams with the highest scores in his year, always got very good grades, became a Prefect and Head Boy, had lots of friends, and always paid a lot of attention to the teachers. Newt’s parents expected Newt to be the same, so Newt was going to try his best not to disappoint them.

He got up out of bed, changed into his school robes, and walked out the door from the dormitory. Then he realized that he had forgotten which way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He tried to remember where the Prefects had been leading them from the day before, but then Newt remembered that he wasn’t paying attention to where they were going at all and was admiring the portraits and other things around him. Typical.

Newt wandered about the castle for a while, admiring all of the magic around him and looking for the Great Hall. But he was completely lost.

He walked up a staircase and somehow winded up at one of the towers. He heard voices nearby and tried to locate them. He walked down the hallways and saw a group of giggling girls turning the corner. Then he saw another girl turning from one corner onto the hallway, following the other girls but probably not paying attention. She was reaching for something in her bag. 

“Excuse me,” said Newt.

The girl turned to look at him. “Yes?” she said.

“Um, I was wondering if you knew where the Great Hall is?” asked Newt shyly.

“Oh,” said the girl. “Okay, follow me.”

They walked down the hallways in silence for a while. Then the girl turned to Newt and asked, “Who are you?”

“Newt Scamander,” Newt replied. “And you are?”

“Tina,” the girl said. “Tina Goldstein.”

“Cool,” said Newt. Then he realized she had an American accent.

“So.. where are you from?” he asked her.

“New York,” she said. “Mom and dad moved us here before they…” she faltered.

“Oh,” said Newt, who didn’t really know what to say to this. “Sorry.”

She shrugged. “It’s alright,” she said. “We take care of ourselves. We’re going this way,” she added, grabbing his arm and pulling him as they turned the corner. 

Newt tilted his head. “You and…?”

“Me and my sister,” she replied, turning to look at him. “Queenie. She’s coming next year.”

“Oh,” said Newt, who didn’t really have much to say. “I have a brother. He’s 19. He’s an Auror now.”

“Cool,” said Tina. “What’s it like, having an older sibling?”

“It’s not that bad,” said Newt truthfully. “He went to Hogwarts when I was 3 years old, so I didn’t see very much of him when I was young, but then my mom started telling me about Hogwarts and ever since then I’ve always wanted to go, and every year he would come back home and tell me all about Hogwarts, and the fun classes he attended and the adventures he had with his friends. He sometimes visits, too. He tells me about Auror stuff.”

“Cool,” said Tina. “Do you think you’re going to make as many friends as your brother?”

“Well, I already have one.” said Newt, grinning at her. “And all you really need is one good friend.”

Tina smiles back at him. They have finally reached the Great Hall.

“Well,” said Tina, still smiling. “See you later, I guess.”

“See you,” said Newt, and they parted, Tina for the Gryffindor table and Newt for the Hufflepuff table. 


	2. First Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first lesson for the Hufflepuffs was Potions with the Slytherins. Theseus had warned Newt about the Potions teacher, Professor Snape, who wasn’t very nice to anyone but the Slytherins.  
> And Theseus was right. The moment everyone was seated, Professor Snape started reciting some kind of speech. It was boring, some stuff about discipline or whatever. Newt wasn’t really paying attention to any of it. He wondered when this speech would be over and when they would be able to actually make some kind of potion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second pile of garbage--I meant chapter. I totally meant chapter.

The first lesson for the Hufflepuffs was Potions with the Slytherins. Theseus had warned Newt about the Potions teacher, Professor Snape, who wasn’t very nice to anyone but the Slytherins.

And Theseus was right. The moment everyone was seated, Professor Snape started reciting some kind of speech. It was boring, some stuff about discipline or whatever. Newt wasn’t really paying attention to any of it. He wondered when this speech would be over and when they would be able to actually make some kind of potion.

Professor Snape finally started doing roll call. When he finished doing that, he started asking random questions about random potions. Newt figured he could figure out the answers to some of these questions if he thought hard enough. Theseus had made him read through his school books.

Once Professor Snape was done with that, he snapped, “Well? Why aren’t you all writing this down?”

Everyone scrambled to get a quill and ink and wrote notes on the parchment.

“Today we will be making a simple Draught of the Living Dead,” said Professor Snape.

_Simple?_ Theseus told Newt he had done that potion in his 6th year!

Apparently, the Slytherins had something to complain about too.

“Simple?” one girl said. “How is a Draught of the Living Dead _simple_? That’s a really complex potion!”

“Stop complaining,” Professor Snape snapped. “You all are way behind anyways.”

“This is the first class,” one kid pointed out.

“Silence!” he snarled at the boy. “I will not take sass in this classroom. Anyways, the ingredients needed for this potion will be in this cabinet. Does everyone have copies of _Potions for Beginners_? Good,” he went on without taking an answer. “Let us get started.”

Newt raised his hand.

“Professor Snape, sir,” he said. “What page is this on?”

“Page 19,” said Professor Snape.

Everyone turned to page 19. Newt raised his hand again.

“ _What_ , Mr. Scamander?” snapped Professor Snape impatiently.

“This potion isn’t in this book,” said Newt.

“Yes, it is,” said Snape.

“Actually, it isn’t,” said a Slytherin girl. “This says something about “Cure for Boils”.

Snape grabbed the book from a nearby Hufflepuff and flipped to page 19. He stared at the page for a while, probably thinking up some kind of excuse.

Then he said softly, “You idiots. You picked up the wrong book. You’re supposed to have picked up _Advanced Potion Making_ ! Not _Potions for Beginners_!”

Some kids blinked. Some whispered, “But he said to pick up _Potions for Beginners_ …” Some glared at Snape. Some kid said, “But _Advanced Potion Making_ is for N.E.W.T. level students!”

Newt blinked. Then he remembered once you pass your O.W.L.s then you become a N.E.W.T. student (nastily exhausting wizarding tests). Then you have to take the actual test. In 7th year.

“Shut up and work on this potion!” snarled Snape.

“But we don’t have any copies of _Advanced Potion Making_ ,” said one Hufflepuff boy.

Just then the bell rang loudly from outside.

“Idiots!” Snape yelled. “You wasted all of your time! Everyone gets 0 marks!”

Everyone groaned.

“Your homework: a foot-long essay on why and how you ruined today’s lesson by wasting your time trying to get out of making potions!” Snape continued.

Everyone stared incredulously at Snape.

“Well?” Snape. “Pack up! And quickly! The next class will be arriving soon!”

Everyone scrambled to pack up, still disbelieving. They all ran out the door, mumbling and grunting about Snape.

Newt looked at his schedule. His next class was Charms with the Slytherins, again. The problem was, he didn’t know where the Charms class was.

He looked around. He decided to follow some of his classmates to their next class.

“Hi, Newt,” said a voice behind him. Newt started, then looked behind him. Tina was standing there, on her way to her next class.

“Hi, Tina,” said Newt. “Are you going to Potions?”

“Yes,” said Tina.

“Careful,” said Newt. “Professor Snape is in a very bad mood. He spent about 15 minutes on this boring speech about discipline, 10 minutes quizzing people on random facts from the Potions book, then he told us we had to make a Draught of the Living Dead--”

“A _Draught_ of the _Living Dead_?!” Tina repeated incredulously.

“Yeah,” said Newt. “Then he told us to get out our books and turn to page 19, only it wasn’t on page 19 because the Draught of the Living Dead wasn’t in the beginning potions book. Then we pointed that out, and he spent 5 minutes thinking up some kind of excuse and he’s all like, ‘You idiots, you were supposed to get out the advanced potions book not the beginners!’ and then he told us to get out the advanced potion book only we didn’t have that, and by the time we pointed that out, class was already over and then he gave us 0 marks and is now making us write a foot long essay on how we screwed up in class,” Newt finished.

“Wow,” Tina said. “He doesn’t sound very nice.”

“He isn’t,” said Newt. “Well.. see you later, I guess.”

“See you.” said Tina. She walked into the Potions room and Newt followed the last of his classmates to the Charms classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA history repeats itself  
> you really read this whole thing? wow. you have odd taste.  
> well thanks for reading this piece of trash  
> if you enjoyed it follow my tumblr @ravenclawthunderbird19 and read the rest of what I've got so far  
> because if you enjoyed this you'll definitely enjoy the rest  
> all hail the people with odd taste


	3. A Talk with a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “‘How Newt Scamander and His Class Screwed As Heck in Potions Class.’” Newt said out loud as he wrote. “‘By: Newt Scamander.’”
> 
> “Is that really going to be the title for your homework essay?” said a familiar voice nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, more trash

The Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, was tiny but much nicer than Professor Snape. He started with roll call and not a long, boring speech. And after roll call, they immediately started learning their first charm of the year: Lumos, which lights up the tip of your wand.

“Remember, the charm is ‘Lumos’,” Professor Flitwick reminded them. “Do not say it wrong.”

You could hear that word repeated throughout the entire classroom. They had Charms with the Slytherins again, and most of them had gotten it correct before the Hufflepuffs did.

“The countercharm would be ‘Nox’,” said Professor Flitwick when one of the Slytherins asked. “Remember: ‘Nox’. Be sure to say it right.”

_How are you supposed to get it wrong?_ Newt wondered. _It’s a one syllable word, and it’s simple enough._

Once Charms class was over, no one ended up getting any homework “Because you have all succeeded in casting the charm!” said Professor Flitwick right before class ended. “But if you feel the need to practice, go right ahead.”

Everyone packed up their things and left the classroom right as the bell rang. The next period was lunch, then there was a break before Transfiguration class--with the _Gryffindors_. Tina would be there. His first friend.

Newt walked with the rest of his classmates to the Great Hall for lunch. He sat down at the table and took his essay thing out of his bag. How was he supposed to write this essay?

He quickly ate his lunch and left the hall with his essay in his hand. He wanted a better place to work, so he went outside the castle grounds. He sat under a birch tree and stared at the parchment on which he was supposed to be writing an essay on how him and his classmates screwed up. He still assumed that it would be easier for him to do studying work, even though he always hated studying at his Muggle schools.

Suddenly, while he was still deep in thought, the bell rang and students started pouring outside. It was a nice day outside, so lots of students decided to go outside to finish their homework or just enjoy the weather.

Newt watched as the kids poured outside, some chattering and yammering with their friends, some of them (mostly what looked like Ravenclaws) were by themselves and reading a book. Newt noticed Tina by herself in the crowd. She was looking for something in her bag.

Newt looked back down at his parchment. He took out his quill and ink and started to write:

“‘How Newt Scamander and His Class Screwed As Heck in Potions Class.’” Newt said out loud as he wrote. “‘By: Newt Scamander.’”

“Is that really going to be the title for your homework essay?” said a familiar voice nearby.

Newt looked up, startled. Tina was standing there, smiling again.

“Um.. yes?” said Newt, shrugging. “I don’t really know any good title ideas for something like this…”

“I think it sounds good,” said Tina, sitting down next to him.

“So..” said Newt awkwardly. “How was Potions class?”

“We walked in to class, Snape took one look at us and said, “Ten points from Gryffindor.”

Newt blinked. “What?” he asked. “Why would he do that?”

Tina shrugged. “I guess he has some kind of grudge against the Gryffindors or something, I don’t know.”

“What else did he do?”

“Technically, the same thing he did to you guys except he was about a hundred times meaner about it,” said Tina. “He told us to brew a ‘Felix Felicis’--”

Newt, who had just taken a drink of water, spat it all out in surprise. “A WHAT?!”

Tina laughed bitterly. “Felix Felicis, you know, liquid luck.”

“I know! Isn’t that, like, really advanced stuff?!”

“Yeah,” replied Tina. “Plus, it takes 6 months to make. So if he expected us to be working on the same immensely complicated potion for most of the school year, he’s out of his mind.”

“He _is_ ,” said Newt incredulously. “ _Felix Felicis_ …

“So what did he do next?” Newt continued.  

“Oh, naturally everyone started complaining because most of the people in that class knew what Felix Felicis was,” said Tina. “And Snape starting yelling at us (imagine that) and calling us all imbeciles and saying we would never learn anything if we didn’t try-”

“Sounds like my Year 4 teacher,” Newt grumbled.

“-and that we had to learn something from that class or else we would all fail all of the exams and stuff and that went on for about 15 minutes and then he told us to get out _Advanced Potion Making_ and then we told him that we didn’t have _Advanced Potion Making_ and then he just started yelling at us all over again and that lasted until the end of class and then when the bell rang he was all triggered and yelling at us some more and said we were getting 0 marks and took 50 points from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and is now making us write an essay on how we’re supposed to behave in class and stuff.”

“That sounds like my Year 4 teacher,” Newt grumbled again.

“What’s Year 4?” Tina asked.

At first Newt was confused. _Why doesn’t she know what Year 4 is?_ he thought. Then he remembered that Tina was from New York and probably hasn’t ever been to Muggle school in England.

“Oh.. um… how do I explain…” Newt wracked his brains until he found a good answer. “It’s when you’re around 8 to 9 years old?” he finally answered her.

“Oh,” said Tina. “We call that 3rd grade.”

“3rd? How is that 3rd grade?” Newt was bewildered.

“We start school when we’re 5 years old--”

“Oh,” said Newt. “We start school when we’re 4. That must be why you guys are behind.”

“We’re not behind, you guys are ahead.” argued Tina.

Newt did not like arguments. He had them all the time with his brother and classmates at Muggle school. He noticed that they usually ended friendships. He did not want his only friendship at Hogwarts to end on the day they met. So he said, “This is pointless. Let’s talk about something else.”

That seemed to do the trick. For the rest of the period, they were talking and laughing and joking around with their essays and other stuff. Neither of them actually ending up finishing their essays, but they didn’t care at all. After all, they were friends, and that essay was pointless.

When the bell rang at the end of the period, they both got up and stuffed their essays into their bags, still laughing.

“Hey,” said Newt, remembering something. “I just remembered. We have Transfiguration together!”

“I know,” said Tina. “I think it’ll be fascinating.”

“It is,” said Newt. “Theseus told me about it. He said it was his second favorite subject, after Defense Against the Dark Arts. Theseus says Transfiguration is really difficult. That’s probably why he likes it.”

“Imagine that,” said Tina. “Did he say what we’ll be learning first?”

“Something about turning a match into a needle or something,” said Newt.

“That sounds fun,” said Tina. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that wasn't as trashy as I thought it was  
> that chapter title is trash though  
> I had writers' block  
> well again if you enjoyed this follow my tumblr @ravenclawthunderbird19 for more fluffy stuff  
> and this story is not over  
> there will be a lot of chapters and stuff  
> it will take a long time  
> you have been warned


	4. Life is Better With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transfiguration was about 10 times more fun when you’re doing it with a friend, Newt observed. I wonder what it’s like without one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry about the short chapter I have writers' block)  
> (actually I know exactly what's going to happen later on in the story I just need to add stuff so it fits it)  
> (oh my god I now know how JKR felt when she was holding in the Nagini secret for those 20 years now)  
> (ahhh must add more stuff so I can get to the good fluffff)  
> (I am stalling)  
> (what the hell is this)  
> (okay stop reading this and go read the actual story)

_ Transfiguration was about 10 times more fun when you’re doing it with a friend _ , Newt observed.  _ I wonder what it’s like without one.  _

The Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, was very strict, but she was a good teacher. She reminded Newt of his Year 5 teacher, Mrs. Yang, who was strict but still taught him a lot.

They started off taking a bunch of extremely complicated notes. Newt couldn’t really keep up with what Professor McGonagall was saying because she was rather fast, but Tina could write really fast so he just copied off her notes. 

Turns out Theseus was right about two things: They were starting out changing matches into needles, and Transfiguration turned out to be very hard.  

Newt looked at his notes.  “This is  _ complicated _ ,” he said. “Blah blah blah… this and that… blah…”

No one ended up even figuring out how to do the spell at all, which Professor McGonagall was actually okay with. “It was probably too much of a challenge anyways,” she said. “Perhaps we’ll do something easier for our next lesson.”

“I sure hope we will,” said Newt. “This stuff can’t get any harder.”

“Actually--” Tina opens her mouth to correct him but he waves her off.

“I know, I know,” Newt laughs. “Still.. how could she have expected us to figure this out on our first day?”

“I don’t know,” said Tina, shrugging. “C’mon, we have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

Newt looked at his schedule. “Oh,” he said. “We have Defense Against the Dark Arts together too! Cool.”

“Yeah,” said Tina. “Let’s go.”

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was not very far from the Transfiguration classroom. It was a short walk, and then they were there and walking into the classroom. It was really steamy and hot and smelled of garlic. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell, was standing in the back of the room, probably preparing something. 

“We must be early,” Tina noted. 

“It’s either we’re early or he’s forgotten the time,” said Newt, looking around. “I wonder what we’re going to do today.”

Overall, the class was rather odd. It smelled of garlic the whole time, and that was distracting.  They didn’t learn anything, either. Lots of people were asking random questions about that large purple turban on the top of Professor Quirrell’s head that made him look super weird. 

“What’s inside it?” one kid asked. 

Professor Quirrell dropped the glass he was holding. It shattered on the ground.

“I--uh--well uh--er--” he stuttered. 

“Garlic?” he finally answered. 

Everyone laughed. “Garlic!” one kid exclaimed. “Who keeps garlic in their turban on top of their head? That’s absurd!”

“I--met a vampire once--” stuttered Professor Quirrell. “He--might come back--t-to--haunt m-me?”

Some people laughed again. 

“So you’ll be protected wherever you go?” one kid asked.

“Y-yes,” 

Kids laughed again. Class went on like this. Everyone was either talking to each other or talking to Professor Quirrell, who kept stuttering. 

“What a waste of time this is,” Tina said to Newt. “We could be doing something, like learning some spells, but instead here we are, having random conversations about garlic to the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. This is absurd.” 

“Yeah,” said Newt. “Well… might as well get some homework done.” He pulled out his “essay” from his bag and set it down on the table, along with a quill and ink.

“I guess I could just… recap exactly what happened?” Newt thought aloud. “And then… state that we screwed up?”

“And then write that it won’t happen again,” suggested Tina. “I’ve learned that teachers like it when you write that.”

“Okay,” said Newt, and he started to write. 

Right before the bell rang outside, Newt concluded his essay. “And.. it.. won’t.. happen… again..” he finished. “There. The end.”

Tina looked it over and said, “He probably won’t like it. But then again, he probably doesn’t like anyone’s stuff.”

“Probably,” said Newt, right as the bell rang. 

They packed up their stuff and headed for the door.

“If anyone asks me what we learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts on my first day, I’m going to tell them that the only thing we learned was that Professor Quirrell keeps garlic in his turban,” announced Newt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well Newt you sure did learn a lot in your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class  
> if you (for some reason) enjoyed this story feel free to check out my tumblr @ravenclawthunderbird19   
> you'll have an update soon enough folks  
> peace out


	5. Leaving Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt couldn’t believe it was already the end of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it's here! sorry it took so goddamn long I just was bombarded with last minute school/homework and didn't have any time to work on this. hope you enjoy!

Newt couldn’t believe it was already the end of the year. The year had gone by so quickly. Life at Hogwarts had been pretty much the same thing for a while. Fun classes. Weird Defense Against the Dark Arts (they actually started learning some stuff after a while because someone told Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, that Quirrell wasn’t teaching them anything so the headmaster threatened to sack him.). Snape had calmed down a bit, but he was still nasty. The only difference was they had flying class a couple of times.

Newt didn’t really like flying class. Theseus had taught him how to fly on a broomstick when Newt was 10, and plus, you couldn’t join the Quidditch team until you were second year, so he still had to wait until next year if he wanted to join the team. 

Also, the first lesson didn’t go very well for Newt.

They were with the Ravenclaws, and they had to summon their brooms by saying “UP!” Newt tried three times, and on the third time, his broomstick shot up and smacked him right in the face. He remembered the entire class staring at him. 

Throughout the year, Newt had made a couple new Hufflepuff friends, although they didn’t hang out much. But Newt’s friendship with Tina had improved. They spent more time with each other, laughing and working and joking around and just talking about things. They usually did their homework together under a shady birch tree. 

And now it was over, and Newt and Tina were in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express, and Tina was talking excitedly about how Queenie was going to meet her there and Newt would get to meet her and how much Newt would like Queenie, and soon they were at the station.

“Wait, Tina,” said Newt. “Your birthday’s in August, right?”

“Yeah, why?” asked Tina curiously. 

“Would you like to come over to my house on your birthday? You know, just for a little party or something? I mean, you don’t have to..”

Tina was delighted but tried not to show it. She failed miserably.

“That would be great,” she smiled. 

Newt smiled back. “I was hoping you’d say yes. I’m sure Theseus wouldn’t mind--”

“You’re sure Theseus wouldn’t mind what?” said a familiar voice in front of Newt. 

Newt gave a start and glared at the figure in front of him.“Hello, Theseus.” he said. “What are you doing here?” 

Theseus rolled his eyes. “I’m here to pick you up, duh.”

“Why couldn’t mum and dad come?” Newt demanded.

“Because they were busy.” Theseus smirked. “And when they asked me to come pick you up, I was more than happy to come.”

Newt rolled his eyes.

Theseus looked at Tina. “What’s she doing here?”

Tina kicked Theseus in the shin. “Nice to meet you too.”

Theseus glared at her. “Should we get going then?” he asked Newt.

“Uh, just a moment,” said Newt. 

“Fine,” said Theseus, then he walked away.

“Uh, okay, so uh..” Newt pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

“You carry a piece of parchment and a quill with you at all times?” Tina asked him.

“Yes,” Newt muttered, writing on the parchment.

“So do I.”

“Uh, cool?” Newt finished scribbling on the paper and said, “This is my address, you can visit me if you want. Do you have an owl?”

“No, but I think Queenie does.” said Tina. 

“Okay, so just send a letter if you want to come over.” said Newt.

“Does it have to be if I want to come over?” asked Tina. “Or if I just want to chat?”

“‘Course you can chat.” Newt said. “So uh.. see you?”

“See you.” Tina smiled. Newt smiled back, then he looked around. 

“Where’d Theseus go?” he muttered to himself.

Suddenly a voice nearby behind them called out, “Teenie!”

Tina whipped around as a smaller girl collided with her, wrapping her arms around her in a bone-crushing hug.

“Queenie!” Tina smiled as soon as the girl let go. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

Queenie beamed at her. “Me too!” Then she looks at Newt. “Hello!”

“Hi,” said Newt.

Theseus chose that moment to stroll over and say, “Can we leave NOW, Newt?”

Newt narrowed his eyes and said, suspicious, “Why are you so eager to leave?”

“Why are you so eager to stay?” Theseus shot back.

Before Newt could reply, Queenie said, “Well Theseus, it’s not like you ever pestered your mom to let you stay here and chat with your friends when your mom had come to pick you up.”

Theseus opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again and said, “How do you-”

“Because I can read your mind,” Queenie grinned at Theseus.

Theseus blinked. “What?”

“Oh, chill,” Queenie waved him off. Then she turned to Newt again and smiled again.

“Hi?” said Newt. He caught Tina’s eye and she shrugged at him.

Queenie stared at him for another moment, seemed satisfied, and then turned back to Tina and said, “Should we go now?”

“Okay,” said Tina. “Bye, Newt.”

“Bye,” Newt said. 

As soon as the girls were out of sight, Theseus said, “Do you have any  _ other  _ friends? Like, not the obnoxious ones that have mind-reading sisters? Or any friends that are  _ boys _ ?”

“Yes, I do,” said Newt, glaring at his brother. “Why does it matter?”

Theseus shrugged. 

“And Tina is NOT obnoxious!” Newt added.

Theseus shrugged again.

“YOU’RE the obnoxious one.” Newt decided. 

“Let’s go,” said Theseus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol great job changing the subject Theseus  
> I promise it won't take this long for the next chapter to be posted because I don't (think I) have very much homework/schoolwork to complete so I'll be able to work on the next few chapters and stuff  
> if you enjoyed leave a kudos and a comment  
> check out my tumblr @ravenclawthunderbird19

**Author's Note:**

> well wasn't that just a huge pile of garbage  
> if you for some reason enjoyed the first chapter please read the other chapters this story is not done yet though I am using very bad grammar right now omigod no one cares ok ok stop it  
> please check out my tumblr @ravenclawthunderbird19 (just like my user) if you want to see fluffy posts  
> peace out y'all


End file.
